1. Field
The following description relates to a technology enabling a plurality of cameras to collaboratively photograph an object to obtain a three-dimensional (3D) image of the object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, users are capable of taking video or still photographs using a camera installed in a mobile device such as a mobile phone.
When a single user photographs a three-dimensional (3D) object using a single camera, the 3D object may not be accurately represented in a 3D space because the view of the camera may be limited.
Examples of using a plurality of cameras to photograph a single subject may exist. For example, each member of a fan club of a singer may take a photo in the singer's concert using each member's camera, or students visiting a zoo may each take a photo of a particular animal using each camera. However, with this method, it is difficult to obtain images of the same object at the same time, and therefore, it may be difficult to accurately represent an object in 3D.